The Way They Were
by BecauseYourMine
Summary: Now that she knows everything, she thinks she knows what she should do. She doesn't realize it yet, but her journey has been shaped by theirs, and really thats the way it should be. AU-Future Sawyer Scott.
1. Mistakes Become Regrets

A/N: OK, this is my second attempt at writing a OTH fic, and hopefully not the last! Thanks to everyone who reviewed my first fic, it definitely gave me the push to start this one. So this has been sitting on my computer nearly done all summer, I just haven't had the time to finish. Then when I did try too, my computer lost the file. Needless to say, its taken longer then I could have expected.

--This is pretty much a futuristic AU, that will probably be 2-3 parts. *Again any type of review/criticism is very much appreciated.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Wait, I'm wrong  
Should've done better than this_

She had been doing the same thing since she was a little girl. When she was fifteen and a half it became her sole responsibility.

She would walk up the front driveway to the home she had lived in all her life, the one her father had lived in all his life, and she would collect the mail from the mail box.

When she little it was exciting. She would love to check to see if she had gotten a postcard from her Aunt Lily, or a letter from her Grandma Karen as they traveled the world. Sometimes she would receive a new picture from her Cousin Jamie who lived no more then a few hours away in Charlotte. Of course she talked to all of them when they called, and sometimes her Mom would even let her use her computer to send them a email. To Sawyer though, regular mail was just more fun.

It was like a brand new surprise everyday. She loved that.

But in her senior year of high school, Sawyer checked the mail everyday for another reason. She didn't get letters or postcards from anyone traveling the world anymore because everyone that Sawyer loves all lives in Tree Hill. Well Almost everyone.

But when she checks the mail and finds that there is nothing but junk mail and sale ads, she realized that the mail is not as fun anymore. Sawyer figured out that the mail wasnt as fun because now its just waiting and disapointment when nothing she wanted would arrive. She hated that.

But she decided that this waiting was just a part of life, it's a normal waiting.

Sawyer had been waiting on acceptance letters to arrive from all Universities she has applied to. Well she's hoped for them to be acceptance letters. Last November she sent out over a dozen different applications to schools, thinking if she got into at least half it would mean she could have some options to choice from.

Her family wasn't too thrilled when she started to talk about schools that were half way across the country.

Sawyer had a check list though, of what the school she decided on needed to be.

According to her, it was important that whatever school she choose be near a beach. She loved the beach. Sawyer said the right school for her was close to a big city, in case she ever got too bored. Apparently you could never get bored when you lived in the city. She also decided that the school she choice would have to be one that had a beautiful campus, to her that meant it would be easier to get in inspired if she was around some place beautiful.

But the most important thing on the list, the one that was a must-the item on her check list that she kept to herself-was that the school be farthest away from home than she could get.

Finally in late April when she went to the mailbox and found a letter from Stanford University, an acceptance letter, she figured it was sign.

Stanford was close to the coast to be near a beach. Well close enough. As for cities, San Francisco wasn't too far away, and really Los Angeles was less than a days drive. But most importantly, Stanford wad literally on the other side of the country from Tree Hill. She thinks that's reason enough.

She didnt't bother checking the mail anymore, waiting for any other letter that might be from a school closer to home, even if all her family tried to reason with her, that California is just too far.

Her family all in one not so subtle way or another make their opinion on the matter clear. California was just _too far away_.

Sawyer tried to reason with them right back that Stanford is one of the best schools in the country, and it has everything she is looking for. Did they not know about her list? It was near perfect.

She doesn't say that the only reason she is going so far is because its too hard to stay home, in this town. She doesn't bring up her parents, or how she has been faking being ok since she was fifteen and a half.

None of her family argue right back that they know she wants to go so far because she is still dealing with what happened, and it's the exact same thing her mother did when she was her age. They don't tell her that she won't move forward until she has looked back. They don't warn her of all her parents had to go through because they chose very similar choices as she is doing now. They want to, but they don't.

Eventually all her family just concede. They know that regardless of what they say or do, she still will go, just like her mother did.

They just don't want her to be away for years and years just like her mother did.

Sawyer knows none of that, she's just really glad that its not brought up again, because then she wont have to argue the real reason she is going that far.

The real reason why she is even leaving at all.

Too bad they know. And what's worse, too bad they don't tell her they know.

_Please, I'll be strong  
I'm finding it hard to resist  
So show me what I'm looking for_

Before she left for college Sawyer decided to double major.

Really it was a no brainier. All her life she had only had two passions; Art and Literature. So naturally she decided to major in both subjects.

It's not lost on her that both things held such great importance to her parents, of course she knows about the epic meaning each carried for them as individuals and as a couple. Well at least she thinks she knows everything.

From all she has heard over the years, Art was a gift her mother used to express herself when she felt no one could understand.

To her mother Art was a form of expression that transcended all meanings, creating free interpretation, and helped to provoke any individual to think for themselves.

She used to go with her mom to visit her Grandma Anna when she was little. She remembers the somber yet studious way her mother would sit and look at the lettering of the last name that is her first name. The way her mom's eyes gazed over each letter, as if the name as a whole carried the entire memory of her past.

_SAWYER._

Thinking back on it, the artistic way her mother looked at life made her sketches all the more real, tragic, beautiful.

Sawyer might not have seen them all, but she has looked at some pretty amazing sketches of some of her mom's most life changing moments that she wasn't yet born to witness.

The cartoon-ish sketch of a boy with spiky hair dressed in a jersey with a number 3 on the front, and a girl with curly hair carrying pom-poms in a cheerleader uniform, with simple worlds bubbled above them, is framed and sits atop her nightstand.

She knows there is more pieces her mother has drawn, not to mention the massive amount of work she did with music, but Sawyer just doesn't think she can handle looking at any drawings or listening to any music when she knows they will remind her of what's missing.

Sawyer had also learned, after a few conversations Grandma Karen, that Literature was an escape for her father when his understanding of things was too powerful to comprehend.

After one long talk with her Uncle Nathan one night at the court by the river, she realized that her father's childhood was more then hard. So hard in fact that he used books and words to turn his focus on what he didn't have to prove that he was more then good enough.

Good enough to play basketball with a half brother who hated him for existing.

Good enough to a town who only saw him as the illegitimate son of the Mayor.

Good enough to a father, who frankly wasn't good enough to be her dad's father.

The four books her dad did publish also sit on her nightstand. She is more then certain that each one is amazing and brilliant, and they tell the story of who her parents were, and the epic love story they shared. So she has been told.

Because she has never read them. Not one.

And she doesn't plan too.

Upon considering all this, she decided early on that her parents passion for her passions is not the reason why she decided the way she did.

Really it can't be, because their influence in her life is nothing more then incomplete second hand accounts from other people that are not her parents and far too distant memories of her childhood. A childhood that has long been over since before she even turned eighteen.

Instead she thinks that she choices Art and Literature because of the great importance both things carry in her own life.

She had always used art to help explain who she was.

Sawyer had always like to draw about her likes. She liked to draw her dislikes, and opinions, and dreams, and just about everything a person feels when they are on the cusp of joining 'the real world'.

She thinks that some people might just see her as a teenage girl who doodles in a notebook, but to her, her work had always meant much more then that.

She draws for herself.

She draws to help her remember and help her forget all at the same time.

And just as much as her love of Art captivated her time, Sawyer loved literature because words fascinate her.

The idea that a piece of work that was written hundreds of years ago can still matter not only to the world around her, but that it can mean so much to her personally, amazes her.

She loves to read Faulkner. The Sound and the Fury is one of her all time favorites. Updike's work has her spinning. And Elliot and Fitzgerald constantly challenge her to question her own life.

When she thinks about it more she knows that her reasons sound a lot like why her parents loved both things so much, but she tries not to dwell on it.

She tries not to think of it like that, because when she leaves for college, Sawyer all but tried to forget her past and what she is leaving behind in the little town she grew up in.

A little town that would always be filled with memories and moments that would stay with her even after left the state line.

_Save me, I'm lost  
Oh Lord I've been waiting for you.  
I'll pay any cost,  
Save me from being confused.  
Show me what I'm looking for...  
_

She tried. She really did.

She tried to never go back to tree hill, the little town she grew up in, the same one her parents lived in for the better part of their lives.

She went away to school. She went all the way to California for goodness sakes! And much to her families disliking never came home for holidays and summers. Hell she never came home period.

She would make up every excuse she could think of to stay away, even when big events seemed to be the perfect excuse to return.

When she got a call from her older cousin six months into the school year, telling her he was getting married that coming summer, she almost booked a flight. Almost.

_"Sawyer, you have to be here. Its my Wedding Day. How can I get married without my cousin, who happens to be one of my best friends. I mean really, how can you not make it?"_

She eventually convinced him that she couldn't get out of work- she worked part time at a small book store close to campus- that it was just impossible for her to get the time off. Like always, Jamie understood, although it was evident that he was hurt, even if he never said he was.

A year later when her Aunt called her in tears telling her that her Uncle Nathan had collapsed during a morning practice he was coaching, she began to tear up before her Aunt had finished retelling what happened.

As soon as she hung up, she was already packing her bags.

She might of had finals, and of course she never wanted to go back to town, but it was her Uncle-the man who had helped raise her, who she had counted on more times then she could even count-it was no question that she would go home.

She was almost out the door, when her other aunt-the aunt that wasn't technically her aunt, but had been in all the ways that matter-called and let her know it was a false alarm, her Uncle was just fine, and all he needed was a better diet and less stress on his heart.

She began to unpack, relieved that her Uncle is fine and well, but even more happy to know that she wont have to make the dreaded trip home. She reminds herself, going home is inevitable, just for the time being has been put on hold.

There is still a problem though as she puts her jeans back in her dresser and her jacket back in her closet.

She feels guilty, really guilty.

She knows she's being terribly selfish and inconsiderate.

Her family, the people she loves and admires so much, the ones who have been through all of it with her-_need her_- but…she just cant go back. She won't.

But they know she wont, and that's the tragic part.

So after a few years pass, they don't ask her to anymore, not because they want her too not come, they just know she won't.

Each one of her family at one time or another want to try to reason with her, try to convince her that she still has so much in Tree Hill, but they don't. They know she doesn't quite feel that to be true, and they understand why.

And they also know that Sawyer Scott is not thing but sure of her choices and she is beyond stubborn. She has integrity, and pride. She's smart, and creative and just a little frustrating sometimes.

And honestly she's been hurt more times then her family wish she ever has had to experience. They never mention it, but she's more like her mother sometimes then she'll ever know.

_Don't let go  
I've wanted this far too long.  
Mistakes become regrets  
I've learned to love abuse.  
Please show me what I'm looking for_

She might not have physically set foot in her hometown in over three and a half years, but Sawyer still knows all that goes on in her absent.

She stays in contact with all the people who are important to her. She has a schedule worked out that that ensures she talks daily to someone back in that small town. And even though she might not be there with them everyday, sometimes it feels like she's never left, but in a good way.

She has talks with the people she loves, about things that are less then important, and not once about things that are far too important for a phone call ever brought up, even if they should be.

Every Sunday morning she gets a wake up call from her Grandma Karen.

When Sawyer was eight her Grandma and Aunt Lily returned to Tree Hill, along with Andy. Upon their return, Sawyer's bond with her Grandma grew, and when everything happened with her parents, Grandmother and granddaughter only grew closer.

So even though it might be early when her Grandma calls, really early, and Sunday might be Sawyers only day to sleep in, she never minds. She loves talking to her Grandma about just about anything, so she figures losing a little sleep is worth it. But every Sunday morning when her Grandma asks her how things are going, Sawyer just doesn't have the heart to tell her the truth.

_"I'm fine Grandma, really…You have enough to worry about, you don't need to worry about me too.."_

Every Sunday when Karen hears her granddaughter tell the exact same thing as the week before, she wants to tell her that shes the only thing she worries about.

Mondays she's riveted by her Aunt's stories about the current artists and musicians that are signed to the now famous record label in town.

The record label that to this day is still named for the unceremonious color of her mother's childhood bedroom. They talk about how great music used to be fifty years ago, even if neither of them were alive back then. Aunt Haley asks about school and work and if any boy has swept her off her feet yet.

But somehow every Monday her Aunt Haley manages to ask how she's doing. How she's really doing. And just like the Monday before, Sawyer answers the same.

_"Aunt Haley…I'm fine. Really. I am."_

Tuesdays she listens to her Uncle Nathan tell her stories of his old glory days on the court.

He tells her about specific games and plays that change his career, some that quite frankly changed the sport. He tells her about the games he now coaches, and the plays he makes to ensure yet another championship win. And somewhere in all the talk about point averages and greatest number of all time assist, and the potential center he has lined up for next season, he always seems to throw in the same question.

_"So how are things going for you? I don't need to punch any boys do I?"_

And just like every Tuesday, Sawyer's response is the same laugh and quick reply of:

_"No.. Uncle Nate.. I'm fine. Really. I am. No need to resort to violence.."_

On Wednesdays it's all about her Uncle Julian.

He loves to retell her stories from whatever set he happens to currently be working on . He always finds out the latest backstage gossip and insider information to share. Apparently nothing ever gets past him, well that according to him.

Each story seems to finish the same, with him reminding her, _"I know everything that happens on the set. I've lived it all, and had way more fun doing it too.. Well before Aunt Brooke of course."_ And every time he tells her that, she can almost hear the grin he is wearing as he says it.

And just like always in between him telling her about who's dating who on set and who said what to who, he asks about her. He asks about how she's doing up there at that school that's 'so far away..' And she always answers the same;

_"I'm fine. Really, I am Julian.. Now please get back to the good stuff. Who's dating who now?"_

Thursdays its Aunt Brooke's day.

Every Thursday afternoon and well into the evening the two talk about the basics. Well what Aunt Brooke considers the basics; Money. Clothes. Boys.

They usually talk more about the later.

For as long as Sawyer could remember, she has always shared a special relationship with her Aunt Brooke. She has always been completely honest and trusting in her Aunt, and although that fact is something Brooke brags about, Sawyer thinks it's the way it should be. She knows its what her mother would have wanted.

And its because of that connection, that bond, that every week when Brooke asks Sawyer how the world is treating her, how she is doing, how she is really doing, Sawyer gives her the most honest answer.

_"I'm doing the best I can.. I'm trying Aunt Brooke…"_

The rest of the week, are usually the days Sawyer's on her own. Friday she works till closing at the book store and on Saturdays she spends time studying or with the new friends she has made at Stanford, or every once in a while she'll go out with a boy. Her family understands though. They've always understood.

They get that she is growing up, and she has school and work and new friends and hopefully finding the right boy to love. They understand that she's just trying to find her place in the world, that she's just like every other 21 year old.

They still love to hear from her every week though. To know that she's learning and experiencing new things all the while still being the same amazing girl, now young woman, that she has always been.

Because they know that Sawyer Scott is more then beauty and bright. She's kind and generous and compassionate, and just.. Brilliant. And they all know that she's going to change the world someday.

And the fact that she is so consistent and persistent to call each week, to be so thoughtful…Well they never mention it, but she's more like her father sometimes then she'll ever know.

_Save me, I'm lost  
Oh Lord I've been waiting for you.  
I'll pay any cost  
Save me from being confused.  
Show me what I'm looking for,  
Show me what I'm looking for  
Oh Lord..._

After four years of hard work, Sawyer Scott graduated from Stanford University with a degree in Art. And a degree in Literature.

Her whole family flew in to see the ceremony.

Dressed in her burgundy cap and gown, she walked across the long platform of dignitaries and faculty members, as a whole row of her family cheered her name and was then handed a piece of paper, and she felt, absolutely nothing.

She should have been happy, or excited, or maybe relieved even. But she didn't.

Honestly she didn't feel like graduating from one of the most best schools in the country was a accomplishment at all, it was just walking in a silly gown and ridiculously looking hat to receive a very expensive piece of paper.

Really she was more happy to see all her family, excited to see then after so long, and just a little relieved that they didn't resent her from staying away from Tree Hill for 4 years.

That's when it hit her, as she walked off the stage, it was like a moment of perfect clarity. She didn't belong in California. She never had.

Of course past four years at school had been good for her. She had been given the chance to grow up and learn and become the person she thought she should be, who she wanted to be. She had learned amazing things, and made some pretty great friends. And that expensive diploma had just made it possible for her to receive a very coveted internship in New York.

But there was another part of her that had missed Tree Hill.

On her first day of class she was touring the campus and a complete stranger bumped into and kept on his way. Not once stopping to apologize. That never would have happened at home. Back in Tree Hill everyone knew everyone, and they were kind and polite. She thinks back now, and she knows that since that very first day she missed home.

But did she really _belong_ in Tree Hill?

It was a question she had asked a lot over the past four years away, when she felt like she was missing all the big events in her family's lives. Every time she never made it home for all the big things, missing the little things like late night basketball with her cousins at the river court, drinking root beer floats on roof top of her Aunt's boutique, or talking town gossip with her Aunts was all the more harder to forget.

But then again she had lost so much there. More then she cared to admit. When she went to California, she didn't tell anyone. She thought that she didnt have too, because her past would have any hold on her future. So she never shared the story. Not to anyone. Its only until that moment on stage as she is walking down the stairs back to her seat does she realized how much it did matter. How much it still does.

It happened when she was fifteen. Almost fifteen and a half actually.

A car accident.

Her parents were coming home from some parent-teacher meeting, and they just, never made it home.

She thinks about that day everyday, the fact that they had to go to that dumb meeting because she had been struggling in Pre-Cal and kept insisting she didn't need any help. Now she is more then willing to admit she needs all the help she can get. Not just in Pre-Cal, but in_ life _in general.

She thought back then that it had been her fault. She still thinks about how unfair life is, and how much her parents still had to do in their own lives.

Everyone tried to convince her that it wasn't her fault, that 'these things just happen', but not for one second did that make her guilt go away. But really how could she not feel that way. Everyone loved her mom and dad, almost as much as she did.

Her mom was this amazing producer that had artists coming from everywhere just to seek her help. She was always so busy, but she never put her career before Sawyer or her Dad. Some of the best times Sawyer ever had was when it was just her and her mom.

Their spontaneous drives in that same black vintage convertible, or when they would sit on the back porch and draw for hours. Her mom was an incredible friend, and aunt, and wife…but to Sawyer she was the greatest Mom.

Then there was Sawyer's dad. She can still remember how they would spend every Saturday together. Waking up extra early and 'sneaking' out of the house to play a game of one-on-one at the river court.

When it came down to it, Sawyer had always been a daddy's girl. She used to love to sit and watch her Dad work. The way he kinked his brow as he watched the players on his team, thinking of a new play just by watching them play or when he would sit at his desk and write. And there was all the people who depended on him. Family, friends, students, Her.

So yes, she knows now that technically she's not responsible for what happened nearly seven years ago, but that just doesn't take away the pain and hurt she still feels.

It was so hard back then. Freshmen girls are supposed to be worried about making it on the cheering squad, and wondering if the older guys even notice you. Not things like funerals and regretting the last things you said to the two people that you loved the most. The two people who mattered the most.

Now things aren't has hard, but it still hurts, it hurts a lot.

Tree Hill might still be filled with family, and amazing memories, like Sunday dinners at her house, or when her and her parents would sit in the living room and listen to music and read together, or the million times she played ball on that old court by the water. But its also filled with never being able to walk past their bedroom without thinking 'what if' and going to the cemetery and passing by so many gravestones that belong to family members.

But really its wishing for them to just be here. For whatever, or whenever she needed them. And that's the hardest part.

She wishes she could just have them back, even if it was for a day. To talk, and laugh, and just be. She still has so many questions, about herself, and about who they were. She doesn't know why it hits her then, maybe because she wishes that on a day like this, they could be here. But if she's being completely honest, not a day goes by when she doesn't think that.

There were so many people still in Tree Hill to answer her questions, to try to fill in what she didn't know, but it wasn't the same.

When she was younger, she just didn't want to hear it. After the accident, she didn't want to know what they had been like at her age. They didn't want to hear 'their story' because back then she was just angry. Angry that they weren't there to tell her these things. That they weren't there for anything, that they would never be again . To Sawyer, no story or memory or lesson learned could bring them back, so it didn't matter much what words were or weren't said.

When the graduation ceremony is over, and Sawyer is rushed by aunts and uncles and cousins and her grandma with teary eyes, and all the happiness and excitement and just plain relief hits her, she starts to think that she is finally ready.

Sawyer thinks she is ready to finally know who her parents were, like more then just being her parents, but like what they were as _Lucas and Peyton Scott_. Its not like she didn't know her parents, of course she did. She just thinks that maybe she took them for granted a little when they were still here. Like she didn't listen enough or pay attention enough for all the big stuff. _The life stuff_.

Now though, she wants to hear about all those things. She wants to know what they were like at her age. How they even got together, and stayed together. She wants to hear stories that will probably make her laugh, and some that will make her cry too. Of course it won't be the same hearing from other people who they were, but its taken four years to realize that sometimes, you just have to take what you can get.

So she wants to hear about stuff like her parent's first date. And how her Dad proposed. She wants to read her Dad's books, and listen to the music her Mom helped make, and finally go through all of her Mom's art.

Sawyer hopes that just maybe it will help give her some perspective on her own life. Because to be honest she'd be the first to admit that she is not very.. happy with how things in her life are now. Of course she has always tried to be the person she knows they would want her to be, and she tries her best at being that. She just thinks she could be doing a little better. She knows she can be doing better.

Afterwards as Sawyer and her family are enjoying a celebration dinner at one of her favorite places by school, she finally makes her decision.

Sawyer Scott is going Home.

_Wait, I'm wrong,  
I can't do better than this.  
I'll pay any cost,  
Save me from being confused.  
Show me what I'm looking for,  
Show me what I'm looking for,  
Show me what I'm looking for  
Oh Lord...  
_

_To Be Continued... (song: "Show Me what I'm looking for"-Carolina Liar)_


	2. Where were you?

A/N: Ok here's the second part. There definitely will be a third. Thanks to Everyone who has reviewed! I really appreciate you taking the time to do so, I know this idea was a risky one, but once it was stuck in my head I had to write it.

*Again, any reviews/criticism is always more then welcomed. It will most def help me finish the ending.. ;-)

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_I found God  
On the corner of First and Amistad  
Where the west was all but won.._

She thought she was ready, she really did.

Having a big moment like graduating from college happen-a moment in which she realized that it just might be time to go home, to face what she's been running from for all these years-Sawyer finally felt like she had figured out something worthy and profound.

Something so big and important that had her really believing that she could just go back and make things better.

She started really considering going back to Tree Hill, even if only for the summer.

She could have time with her family, doing all the things she loved to do when she was a kid. And just maybe she could find time to figure out all the rest. Learn about her parents. Try to heal from the past, maybe if she was lucky, try to figure out what she wants in life. Like what she really wants.

But it didn't really happen that way.

A day before all her family is set to fly back to Tree Hill, back to home, Sawyer and her cousin Jamie had a really long talk. A _really long_ talk.

"So I need to ask you something, and its like important.." He says as he stops walking and sits by a bench near by.

They had gone out for coffee and somehow had ended up walking the long way back to Sawyer's apartment. The long way through the park, that was completely the opposite of her apartment.

"Okay… So what is it? The silence is scaring me here.." She says with a smirk. A smirk only a Scott can give.

"Right so, I know I haven't asked in a really long time, but I was kind of hoping, well with the time you off this summer, maybe…"

"What Jamie? Your rambling…" She says it with a laugh.

"I was wondering if you would want to come home this summer. I mean it could be a lot of fun, with me and Emily finally moving back.."

Jamie might have married young, but he and his wife had taken things much slower afterwards. The past few years they had traveled everywhere, and were just finally setting down. Jamie helping his Dad as assistant head coach of the Ravens, and Emily as a teacher at Tree Hill Elementary.

"I don't know Jamie, I mean I've got a lot I have to get done before September, it just doesn't seem like the right time…" She's lying, and they both know it.

She has been considering going home, but she wants to do it on her own terms. If she promised she would, and then didn't follow through, she would feel even more guilty.

"Come on this is the first summer Brian and Davis aren't gonna be away at basketball camp, and you got Elizabeth there too. We've all really missed you." He says it with such sincerity and those pleading blue eyes. He's a Scott, he knows if he's persistent enough it just might work.

Sawyer has missed her younger cousins. Well they aren't much younger then her actually. The twins, both carbon copies of her Uncle Nathan, are already 17. They're young and talented, and protective and kind. They are definitely Scotts.

And there is Elizabeth, who is so much like her parents it makes Sawyer smile. Elizabeth Haley Baker is the perfect mix of kindness and strength, and she is just about to turn 16. When she thinks about all of them, what she has missed in all the years away, its almost enough to make her cave at her older cousin's plea.

But she doesn't, she's a Scott too. And she's determined and strong willed. And she's stubborn enough (she is her mother's daughter) to not back down.

She does want to go back to Tree Hill, and she feels like it's the right time, but she just doesn't want to get anyone's hopes up.

"I've really missed you guys too. But I really don't know if I'm gonna have the time this summer, maybe.. Ok?"

"Sawyer…look. I know it's hard ok, and I know we've never talked about it. Your Mom and your Dad. And maybe that's my fault. Hell maybe its all of are faults.." He has never once in all these years brought this up. Her parents. But he's just so frustrated, and more then annoyed at his cousin that he just has to say something. He can't not say something.

When his Aunt and Uncle died it was so hard for him, on everyone. But specially Sawyer. It was an unspoken truth amongst the rest of the family to never push Sawyer about her parents, mostly because they didn't want her to deal with it before she was ready.

But now Jamie is starting to think, that wasn't the best idea, because its been seven years, and she still hasn't opened up, to anyone. Of course he knows that grief is a process, and it takes time, but now is he only starting to realize that that process won't be over if it hasn't even started.

"Jamie, this isn't about that. Just stop. It's not about them or what happened." She's lying again, and they both know it.

"No, just listen ok? I know I don't know what's its like to lose your parents.. I know I'm lucky that my mom and dad have always just been there. But Sawyer, I lose them too ok? We all did. And its not the same lost, but its still lost." He says the words without thinking.

He's trying to be understanding as possible, but there is only so much he understands himself. Because truthfully, he doesn't get why his cousin has pretty much forgotten home. Why she sees the need to never go back to Tree Hill, when she still has so many people who love her there.

Sawyer has officially gone from being attentive to her cousin's words to downright pissed off. She knows she has never really spoken up about how she feels, but she kind of just thought it was a given.

"You know what, your right. You don't know what its like. I hope you don't have to know. But because you don't, I really don't think you get the right to tell me what to do, or how to handle myself…" She gives her cousin one more look of pure anger and then storms off.

"Sawyer just wait ok!" He runs to catch her. Jamie is more then aware that he has to try to calm her down because he might be an adult-a grown man, with a wife, and a house and a career-but if his parents or his Aunt and Uncle for that matter, see that he has made his little cousin this upset…well he knows it won't be good for him.

"I'm sorry ok? I just want you to be happy. And I really think you wont be until you stop running…and just deal." He looks into her blue eyes and he feels horrible for ever bringing it up, even if he still thinks he should.

Because when he looks at her, _really looks_, he sees the fifteen year old who is still in shock from losing her parents. And that nearly breaks his heart. He knows that everyone is partly to blame for the fact that Sawyer never really dealt with her parent's deaths, but how she is reacting now to his words, has him understanding why they all have been avoiding it for so long.

She does want to be happy, of course she does. Before he put it to question, she thought that she was. Now she's not so sure. And that alone makes her want to cry, makes her start to cry.

"Hey, please don't.. please don't cry. My dad will kill me if he sees I made you cry. They all will." He says with a smile as he wipes away the tears as they fall on her cheeks.

She laughs at his words, puts on a smile, and tells him she's fine, but she's not. Not anymore.

And even if her cousin is right-she knows he is-she doesn't want/have to admit that. So just maybe now is not when she should go home.

_All alone  
Smoking his last cigarette  
I said, "Where you been?"  
He said, "Ask anything".  
_

Right before the family was leaving to head to the airport, Sawyer's Grandma took her aside and gave her one last graduation gift.

It was a big cardboard box, with her name written on top.

Sawyer took the box and put it aside not sure what more she could be given. It seemed everyone in her family had already given gifts for her graduation. Extravagant gifts that were more then she needs.

This gift is different.

She thinks she knows who its from, and that alone has her taken back. The way her name is written in all capitalize letters, leads her to think of only one person. And thinking of _him_, has Sawyer thinking of _her_ too.

When her Grandma goes to hug her after the exchange and then whispers words that should have been a very touching statement, instead have Sawyer totally second guessing her decision.

"_They would have been so proud of you my girl, I just know it. They loved you more then anything.."_

That one statement alone nearly breaks Sawyer's heart.

Of course she knows they would have been proud of her, but their pride and love and anything else for that matter, hadn't been enough for them to still be there. Nothing she did, or would ever do, would be known by them. And that was heartbreaking.

And knowing that her parents wouldn't be there when they should have been, made all that anger and sadness and regret come back, emotions just to powerful and real to be overcome right at that moment.

So just as fast as her strength to go back had come to her, its gone just as quickly.

Sawyer understands why her Grandma said what she did, why Jamie tried to convince her to go home, but it doesn't change how she is feeling. And if something so simple as a few conversations could have her backing down so quickly, she knows there is no way she can face a whole town filled with things far to important to forget-even if she has tried over the years.

_Where were you  
When everything was falling apart?_

Of course one day she will have to have to deal with it, whether its going back to Tree Hill or just finding the courage to read from one of her dad's books or looking though her mom's art, but maybe today just isn't the day.

Or at least she doesn't have to make it that day. Not if she doesn't want too.

She assumes that there is always plenty of time for that sort of thing. That her time over the summer would be better spent setting up her new life in the city. Exploring and adjusting and getting comfortable.

Realistically there might not be a right time to do what she knows she has to, but she is more then sure that Now is not the time. Because she's scared and unsure and just maybe, still not ready.

She tells herself that she can be as irrational about a very logical idea all she wants, because as much as her mind is telling that going home is inevitable, her heart reminds her that it won't be easy.

Remembering, learning new things, reliving her past will all bring with it nothing more then cementing a truth she has known for more then seven years.

Her parents are gone. And nothing can change that.

When Sawyer pulls away from her grandmother's embrace, and both are crying, its for two completely different reasons, and only Sawyer knows that fact.

Her grandma tells her that the gift wasn't from her, but was from her parents. She had figured as much. She still remembers her Dad's handwriting. He was the only person she had ever met who could write so neatly in capital letters.

Karen goes on to tell Sawyer it was something she knew they would want her to have, that it had been made especially for her, and now seemed the right time to pass it along. Knowing that to be true, has her terrified to know what the possible contents of the box might be.

When Sawyer notices all the worried and concerned glances of her Aunts and Uncles, she knows its something that's way more meaningful and important than anything else she was given for the occasion.

Its something big.

Something that just might have the potential to change her life.

_All my days  
Were spent by the telephone  
It never rang.._

There is no way she can bring herself to see what's inside that box.

Of course she wants to know. Who wouldn't? But Sawyer knows that if see looks, and undoubtedly breaks down because of what's inside, the two people who she needs to be there, wont be. So she doesn't really see any point in opening it. Even if she is really, _really_ curious.

When she goes to the airport with all her family, and they say things like 'goodbye' and 'see you soon' its very clear to everyone that the only times they will be seeing her is if they fly for a visit, now to New York, because there is no way it will be the opposite situation.

A few days later as she packs up her little apartment, the one she has called home for the past few years, and she begins to put trinkets and mementos into boxes, she finds something she had forgotten she still owned.

A small framed sketch of a boy with spiky hair wearing a jersey with a number 3 on it, and a girl with curly hair dressed in a cheer leading uniform. Its been sitting on her dresser for the past four years, and not once in all that time did she ever really look at it. Now she does though.

She looks at that picture-even if its really hard to see her parents like that, young, carefree, and so obviously happy- and she smiles.

She knows one day she will know who these people were and all the amazing things they did. Today is just not that day. Because today is _right now_. And right now its still really damn hard. Too Hard.

Because right now, all she sees when she looks at that sketch is two people who aren't here, and who she still really wishes was.

For now that wish has to be enough.

She puts the frame in a box with all sorts of other things that are too valuable to be left behind, like books-the ones she has yet to read-with the name Scott written on the cover, and Cds-the ones she has yet to listen to-that were produced by a P. Scott.

She makes sure that box, along with the one her Grandma left her, are all shipped, safely, to New York. She might not ever look through them, or even open them, but she knows there too important to not have.

_And all I needed was a call  
It never came  
To the corner of First and Amistad_

She didn't go to Tree Hill the summer after she graduated, but after a few short months of being in the big city, Sawyer is more then certain it was the right choice.

She had the opportunity to spend an entire summer roaming around Manhattan, getting situated in her new apartment and walking the city for new things to see and do, really for the first time enjoying meaningless leisure time.

She also spent her time excitedly anticipating the start of her internship.

Believe it or not, Sawyer had figured out a way to incorporate both of her talents into one career.

Advertisement.

At the end of her junior year of college, when she started to realize that graduation would be in less then a year, she started to put in some thought as to what she would do with a degree in Art and a degree in Literature.

One Wednesday when she was discussing her situation with her Uncle Julian, he suggested the idea. When he rationally told her that with her expertise in drawing and with words, Advertising would be a perfect fit for both skills, she was pretty much sold.

The way he put it, every good Ad campaign always had two things. Really amazing images and just as important catch phrases.

He challenged her to find someone better at both creating amazing drawings and writing meaningful things than her. When she couldn't think of anyone, and when she really looked into the profession and found she could work doing the two things she loved the most, it seemed like it was decided.

When she mentioned the idea to the rest of her family later that week, it was unanimous, everyone thought that it was ideal for Sawyer.

So when Senior year came around, somehow Sawyer managed to take just enough business classes to get a minor in the subject, figuring that that along with her two majors, she would have a serious edge over any competition.

It was really no surprise when just a month before graduation, one of the biggest firms in the country called her back after receiving her resume, and asked her if she would be interested in interning for them after school was over.

_Lost and insecure  
You found me, you found me  
Lyin' on the floor  
Surrounded, surrounded_

So with her job-really it was an internship, but it had the potential of being her job if she proved herself-still not set to start until the fall, Sawyer had a full three months to do absolutely anything she wanted. She used the time as wisely as she could.

She explored and saw as much as she could; art galleries, museums, any venue that was remotely creative and artistic.

After a surprise visit by her aunts midway through the summer, she veered away from her newfound routines.

To make her Aunt Haley happy she started to go to open mic nights at a small café down the block from her building. According to her Aunt, music had the ability to make things amazing, she said all Sawyer had to do was listen, and then she would understand.

To make her Aunt Brooke happy, she threw in time for shopping and time for boys too. Apparently as her Aunt put it, shopping and boys were always the thing to do. _Wherever. Whenever._

Well to be entirely honest the shopping part was easy, after all Brooke Davis was her Aunt.

The boys part was a little bit of work. Its not that she didn't try to find the right guy, its just every guy she did find, wasn't right.

Really even during college, Sawyer had had the same problem.

She would meet a guy who was nice, but wasn't much of a reader. Or one that was sweet, but could care less about Art. Or one that was beyond gorgeous, but had no idea who NOFX was.

Or it just might have been the fact that she is just a little over protective of her heart, and any guy she has been with has never been able to get her to open up.

But when she thinks about it more, she knows she has every right to feel that way. She knows better then anyone, that just because someone might love you, it doesn't stop them from leaving. Its just an inevitable part of life. _People Always Leave_.

So really what the point in love, if it wont last? Is it really worth the risk, the heartbreak?

But she stops her self from going any further, she doesn't want to think so hard about things like love and meeting the guy and living happily ever after, (she knows that isn't real, she never did believe in fairy tales) because she has lived a long time without it. She is more then capable of being on her own, she has been doing it since she was fifteen and a half mind you.

So she spends the summer not thinking about finding that right guy-the one who would love Shakespeare and Monet and Cash just as much as her-or about that small town down she grew up in, the one that she hasn't stepped foot in in over four years but still thinks about, and instead tried to just have fun.

She decides to not worry about the big stuff, and just live in the moment, and enjoy the city, and places and the people.

Things were going good. She thought back to her conversation she had with Jamie not more then 4 months before, and figured he might have been wrong afterall, because she feels happy. She feels like this is right. She thinks it couldn't get better then this, living in New York, and just enjoy life.

But she knows that its this easy because she's ignoring _real_ life to pretend things are okay. But she can do the pretending, she has been since she was fifteen.

_Why'd you have to wait?  
Where were you? Where were you?  
Just a little late  
You found me, you found me.._

Somewhere in between loving the city and enjoying life and feeling happy, Sawyer sort of figured out that she hated it. All of it.

Her job-the internship that became a permanent job placing after only two months of hard work-isn't really what she thought it would be.

Its boring and she doesn't really get to do the things she loves the most, at least not the way she wants too. Everything is just so technical and precise, and all just too mediocre.

She used to be the girl who used Art to express who she was, to show the world what made her, her. And not too long ago she thought words were fascinating and inspiring, and they had the ability to make everything relatable.

She doesn't want to have to try to make up campaigns to sell some horrible smelling soap or really bad tasting gum. She could careless about pop words that catch consumer's eyes, or having to make sure there isn't too much red in a certain logo, because according to her boss people don't like red, its too pretentious.

Well Sawyer loves Red. Its one of her favorite colors. And right now she is so creatively annoyed that she wants to color everything red. She thinks that she shouldn't have to compromise so much in her work. She wants to be fulfilled and accomplished in what she does.

She wants for her Art _to Matter_. But its not, at least not the way she wants it too.

And then there's the city itself. The summer she spent roaming around and doing things she wanted had been great, but now that she had a place to be at everyday, at the same time each day-well, all the spontaneous things and crowds of people all just seem like noise and traffic, and its just not all that fun anymore.

She feels like she is swimming in the ocean, and as much as she is trying to stay a float, the waves are just to strong and she just cant keep herself up anymore.

When November comes around, and Thanksgiving is just a few days away, she books a flight. She knows it might be the biggest mistake ever. It might be overwhelming and too hard to handle.

Or it just might be the best thing she has ever done.

She books a flight to Tree Hill. A flight to home.

It might be still really scary, and too damn hard, but its just as bad in New York. In Tree Hill there's family. There are people who will help her, and love her. And _just be there_. She thinks that reason enough.

_In the end  
Everyone ends up alone  
Losing her  
The only one who's ever known_

She surprises everyone when she shows up on Thanksgiving day-it was the only flight she could get home-and it all feels right. For the first time, in a long time, _it feels right_. To be in this town, with all these people, to be home.

Nobody can believe that Sawyer Scott is actually back in Tree Hill. Its been so many years since she has been in this little town; and everyone is so excited and happy that she made the trip, that no one really questions it. Except her Uncle Nathan.

After dinner is over, its no surprise when all the Scotts and the Bakers end up at that old court by the river, for a little post holiday game of basketball.

Nathan-once a NBA star, now high school coach-decides to sit out. Instead he asks Sawyer if she's interested in a walk around the waterfront. Of course she wants to play, but she can't say no to her Uncle.

As the two leave the group, and begin to walk on the pier, it becomes pretty obvious that her Uncle is more observant that anyone ever gives him credit for.

"So how bad are things in New York?" He never was one for subtly.

"Well I'm Tree Hill, so what do you think?" Neither is Sawyer though.

Nathan knows there is two ways too handle this. He can try to push his niece into doing something she knows she should do, but doesn't want to do. Or he can make her think it was her decision all along. He decides on the latter.

"I think, your not happy Sawyer. And I think you can be."

"Well if lets say by chance, your right…Then how do I get to happy?" She can't let on that he's right, even if they both he is. It seems like everyone has realized Sawyer's unhappiness before she has.

"That's for you to figure out. All I know, is that you deserve happy. Probably more then anyone." He knows he has to choice his words, Sawyer is more like her parents then she knows. He can't make her doing anything. And he can't make it sound like he has, or else she wont do it.

They keep walking in silence, and he isn't sure he has made himself clear. But Sawyer is a smart girl. He thinks there isn't anymore left to say.

_Who I am  
Who I'm not, who I wanna be..  
No way to know  
How long she will be next to me_

She was supposed to leave early Friday morning. She had the rest of the weekend off from work, but her flight had been booked. She woke up on Friday, and decided she wasn't ready to leave, so she cancelled.

She's staying with her Grandma-she wasn't all too keen on spending the night at her house, alone, by herself-and when she notices one of her Dad's books, _Ravens_, sitting on a nearby shelf in her Grandmother's living room, for some reason, one she still doesn't understand, she picks it up. And she starts to read it.

Maybe it's the words her Uncle said to her the night before, about finding happiness. It could be the conversation back in June she had with Jamie. Or the lingering curiosity she has always had about her Dad's work. Or just maybe, she just stopped thinking so much, and just did it.

Whatever it is, it has her sitting there enthralled by what's on the page.

_Lost and insecure  
You found me, you found me  
Lyin' on the floor  
Surrounded, surrounded  
Why'd you have to wait?_

She couldn't have read right, right?

Her dad and Aunt Brooke.. Together. Like in In a relationship, together. _Huh?_

Considering that her dad wasn't around to answer her questions Sawyer knew she had only once choice. She walks the 10 minutes to her Aunt's boutique and sought out the other half of the puzzle.

"Oh hey sawyer, how are you doing today sweetie?" Brooke asked in her sweet raspy tone.

"_Don't sweetie me_, not when I'm this pissed and confused and just really weirded out!" Sawyer spat out.

"Whoa.. You sound so much like your mom when your angry it's scary..." Brooke said almost ready to smile. Considering how serious Sawyer is being she doesnt. Even if it was really hard not too.

"You and my dad!! Aunt Brooke, you were with my dad, like _with my dad_!!" Sawyer argues, throwing her arms up as, letting Brooke notice the very tattered copy of "Unkindness of Ravens" in her nieces hand. Things were making sense. Well a little more sense.

"Your reading his first book, huh? Umm, ok. Why don't we.." Brooke spoke as she gestured for Sawyer to follow her into the back of the store.

"Listen sawyer, I know this is all new to you, I mean all that's in the book, and what happened all those years ago. Your parents past..." Brooke didn't quite know to explain.

Brooke knew what was in the book, and the many details that weren't. She was more then relieved to see Sawyer finally take an interest into her parent's lives, she knew realistically it had been a long time coming. She just never prepared herself for it. She wanted to be honest with her niece, as she always had been, but given how she was dealing she thought the cliff notes version was best.

"Yeah it was a long time ago, but it still happened." Sawyer states matter of factually as she puts one hand on her hip. She really is like her mother Brooke thinks.

"Right, it happened. I was there. But I bet you haven't gotten to the part where your parents sneak around behind my back, right? Because that part really sucked, in my opinion.."

Sawyer cant understand how Brooke can share all this and still be smiling as she says it. She has no doubt that her Aunt would never lie to her, not tell information, apparently; But she had never lied before.

"Why do you sound like it doesn't bother you? I mean if that's true, even if no one seems to be willing to telling you stuff, how are you ok with it.." she huffs out, still infuriated that she hadn't known so much. Technically she knows its her fault she knows none of this. But still she's really confused right now, and she needs to yell and question someone about all this.

"Your telling me... Tree Hill is, full of secrets. But Sawyer, none of it matters. I mean the part about me and your dad…. I mean it did, like a million years ago. But even back then, it wasn't ever more then high school love.. It was nothing compared to what your Mom and Dad had, like True Love."

"It wasn't True Love?" Sawyer tries to grasp it all. But man is there so much to this town's past.

"No sweetie it wasn't. I know your head is probably spinning, and your confused and maybe feeling a little betrayed but just know that we all love ok?" Brooke says all she thinks Sawyer needs to hear to make this ok.

"And know that no over ever brought this particular stuff up because it just doesn't mean much. Now can you do me a favor, especially if your going to keep reading your dad's books, which by the way I think is a great idea!" Brooke squeals in delight.

She could always do that. Ask for something then make a compliment to get what she wanted.

"What's the favor aunt Brooke?" Sawyer asks as she tilts her head in a questioning way.

"Just remember that first and foremost, I'm your aunt Brooke and I've always been your favorite." Brooke continues when she saw the smile of Sawyer begin to grow.

"Which means regardless of what's in any book, I will always be your favorite ok?" she nodded in confirmation.

"Okay.." sawyer nods right back.

"Good. Now secondly, I'm warning you that if you keep reading, your gonna find out that things got kind of rocky for your parents, I mean really rocky, like crazy.."

"Aunt Brooke.." Sawyer interrupts.

"Right, so just remember that they're love is, was Forever love."

"Forever love."

"yeah.. Oh and if your going in order, when you get to your Dad's third book, be prepared for a Peyton and Uncle Julian, ah.. Relationship." Brooke winces as she said. She wasn't bothered with all of their twisted past, only because the twists and craziness had ended long ago, she knew for Sawyer it was just beginning.

"What! Really? Like.. Together, together? Whoa." Sawyer said shocked.

"Yeah I know honey.." Brooke said as she pats Sawyer shoulder As they walked back to the front of the shop. "Tree hill is just one confusing drama filled mess. Your reading about it, but I lived it."

"But I don't have to tell you that it all works out, eventually."

"Right." Sawyer said as she was walking towards the door. She turns around as a second thought.

"You know I knew about my mom and Uncle Nate, Jamie told me when I was like 10. It was weird and the way mom explained it and talked to me about it, I just sort of forgot it happened. But you and Dad? Did not see that coming.." She says as she turns and walks again.

"I know honey, no one did." Brooke says with a laugh, as she thinks back to all those years ago. Back when she was a lot less careless and maybe just a little too trusting for her own good. She has long since gotten over it-after all she and Julian did write their own epic love story-but it definitely gives her perspective on how happy she is in life now.

"And Sawyer?" She shouts right before her niece is out the door.

"I'm always going to be here. To talk about it all. I'm sure your going to have questions, and I just want you to know if I have the answers, I'm more then willing to give them. And that goes for your Aunt Haley, your Uncles, your Grandma… We're all here for you Honey."

"You guys always are. I know Aunt Brooke. I'm sure I'll be see you again." Sawyer says as she shuts the door behind her.

Brooke watches her go, full well knowing that Sawyer is so much like her parents, that she'll try to do this all on her own, even if, everyone wants to help. But maybe that's the way its supposed to be. None of them, never once, had pushed her. And maybe it took seven years, but just maybe it had too take this long.

All Brooke hopes for as she gets back to her work, is that just maybe in the end, all this research Sawyer is doing, will finally bring her some peace.

_Where were you? Where were you?  
Just a little late  
You found me, you found me_

Sawyer gets back to house from her trip into town, and contemplates if she should keep reading.

Of course she's curious by her father's story-her parent's story-she wants to know all that happened, how they ended up the way they did.

But after her Aunt's words of warning, she's not so sure she can take anymore shocks or surprises.

She cant stop herself though, so she keeps reading.

She reads about the love triangle her parents and Aunt were apart of. The twist and turns her Aunt Haley and Uncle Nathan went through after their marriage at 16. She reads about things that should be common in any teenagers life, like basketball games and school fundraisers, family and friendship. But in Tree Hill, such normal things are beyond bizarre and dramatic.

Then she gets to a part of her families history that she does know about.

A school shooting, that took the life of her Great Uncle, and as a result the life of her Grandfather as well. She tries to wrap her head around that particular event, but it doesn't make sense. How could a brother kill his own brother? How could hate overcome and win?

She knows these are questions she could ask to any of the many people she knows who were there that day. One of her Aunts, or her Uncle, or even her Grandma. But she thinks that even though it might have happened years and years ago, its still probably really hard to talk about. So instead she keeps reading, she hopes her dad's words will help her make sense of something that seems so senseless.

But as she keeps going, it seems like her Dad never figured it out either.

She thinks that maybe there are no answers to her questions, at least not ones that make much sense. Because she knows that its all so complicated and tragic. She considers that just maybe, its just really unfortunate that it happened at all, and all she does understand is that, it brought her parents even more closer.

Then agaian, alot of things brought them together.

_Early morning  
The city breaks  
I've been callin'  
For years and years and years and years  
And you never left me no messages, never send me no letters  
You got some kinda nerve  
Taking all my world_

And as she keeps reading, she starts to see a pattern.

In all that her Dad had written about his life-specially is life after he had met her Mom-it seems that every time her Mom was in trouble, he saved her.

Whether it was from running red lights, dealing with adoptive mothers, gun shot wounds, psycho stalkers, or just opening up to love…. Sawyer's Dad always, always saved her Mom.

Then she realizes as she begins to read about a state championship game, Sawyer's mom always saved her Dad right back.

_"...Suddenly it was as if the roar of the crowd, the echo of the final buzzers, the cheers of my teammates were all sounding from 1,000 miles away, and what remained in that bizarre, muffled silence was only Peyton. The girl whose art, passion, and beauty had changed my life. In that moment, my triumph was not a state championship, but simple clarity. The realization that we had always been meant for each other and every instinct to the contrary had simply been a denial of the following truth - I was now and would always be in love with Peyton Sawyer."_

She reads the words and can just picture it all. The people and the noise, the excitement and relief. She can picture the two of them together on that court with all the chaos but still completely in their own world. It all seems pretty magical.

And after reading this much of the first book, realizing just how much it took them to get there, and even though she knows they eventually got things together-she is proof of that fact-its just an amazing moment to read about. The immensity of their love, all the words her dad wrote about her mom; words like passion and beauty, it kind of has her questioning how she looks at love.

Maybe it wasn't… it isn't a waste of time. Maybe its _worth it_.

It seemed to be for them. All things her father wrote about… Everyday problems like Teenage angst and fear. Beyond belief situations like shootings and stalkers. They fought against it all. They loved each other enough.

Maybe she can find that too.

She thinks about it more, and she decides right then and there, that maybe its time to make this visit permanent.

Sawyer decides that maybe she should stay.

Maybe she belongs in Tree Hill.

_Lost and insecure  
You found me, you found me  
Lyin' on the floor  
Surrounded, surrounded  
Why'd you have to wait?  
Where were you? Where were you?  
Just a little late  
You found me, you found me  
Why'd you have to wait?  
To find me, to find me_

TBC... (SONG: The Fray-"You Found Me")


End file.
